Regen und Sonne
by Chaisy Lane
Summary: Draco liebt ihn. Harry liebt ihn nicht, oder? Was genau meint Potter mit dem Regen? Wieder ein Psychowerk von mir XD


Der Morgen graut, ich bin schon wach Ich lieg im Bett und denke nach Mein Herz ist voll, doch jemand fehlt Ich hätt dir gern noch so viel erzählt

Leise prasselt der Regen an das Fenster. Es ist noch früh. Ich ziehe den Vorhang vor meinem Bett zurück, und schaue aus hinaus in den grauen Himmel.

In letzter Zeit denke ich viel zu viel nach. Sonst habe ich immer alles auf mich zukommen lassen,  
habe in den Moment hinein gelebt.

Das war auch gut so. Das Denken ist ganz schön lästig. Aber abstellen kann ich es jetzt nicht mehr, also versuche ich einfach, es so gut es geht zu vermeiden. Aber gut funktioniert es weiß Gott nicht.

Es läuft alles glatt. Bis ich an den Punkt komme, bei dem ich an dich denke. Und ich denke eigentlich nur noch an dich. Es ist wie ein Fluch. Ich atme ein, atme aus, aber nichts verändert sich.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich aus meinen Gedanken streichen. Aber so wie alles was ich will, nicht eintrifft oder geht, denke ich auch weiterhin an dich. Tag um Nacht, Morgen um Abend.

Es hört und hört einfach nicht auf.

Ich fühle mich so, als wäre mein Herz überfüllt von Gedanken an dich, und Momenten in denen ich dich sehe, und trotzdem fühlt es sich so leer an. So, als wäre nie nur ein bisschen von dir darin versunken.

Und das ist es doch. Oder?

Ich wünschte, du würdest mich hören. Würdest meine Worte verstehen, aber das tust du nicht.

Wir kommunizieren miteinander, aber wir verstehen uns nicht. Es ist, als würden wie verschiedene Sprachen sprechen. Verstehst du mich nicht, oder verstehe ich dich nicht? Möchtest du mich nicht verstehen, oder möchte ich dich nicht verstehen?

Ich hätte so gerne noch mit dir geredet. So, dass du mich verstehst, verstehen willst.

Aber ich glaube nicht, dass dies jemals der Fall sein wird. Weißt du, wir kommen aus verschiedenen Welten. Wir sind so anders.

Das Einzige, was uns verbindet, ist wahrscheinlich, dass wir auf dem selben Planeten leben.

Traurig sein hat keinen Sinn Die Sonne scheint auch weiterhin Das ist ja grad die Schweinerei Die Sonne scheint, als wäre nichts dabei

Jedes Mal, wenn du in meinen Gedanken auftauchst, fühle ich mich so unendlich erschöpft. So traurig, als hätte ich etwas sehr wichtiges verloren. Dabei habe ich nichts verloren, schließlich besaß ich nie etwas.

Ich versinke so in Trauer, dass ich das Gefühl habe, nie mehr heraus zu kommen.

Aber es hat keinen Sinn. Die Trauer hat einfach keinen Sinn. Denn egal wieviel ich weinen sollte, oder egal wie traurig mir zumute ist, die Sonne wird trotzdem scheinen.

Ja, und dann hasse ich die Sonne. Nein, ich hasse sie auch sonst. Sie ist hell, und sie gibt Wärme, auch wenn man sie darum gebeten hat. Sie schenkt einem Zuversicht und Geborgenheit ohne zu fragen und schleicht sich so trügerisch in die Herzen.

Selbst wenn das Herz noch so finster ist, die Sonne scheint unerbittlich. Dabei wird unser Schatten, die Dunkelheit, doch größer, je näher wir dem Licht kommen.

Ich wünschte sie würde erlischen. Doch das wird sie nicht. Nicht jetzt.

Und so muss ich sie weiter hassen. Und dass, obwohl sie mich am Leben hält, denn ohne Sonne kann keiner leben.

Jeder braucht doch die Sonne.

Es wird schon hell, ich fühl mich leer (alles ist anders als bisher) Ich wünsch mir, dass es nicht so wär (alles ist anders als bisher) Du stehst nie mehr vor meiner Tür (alles ist anders als bisher) Die Sonne scheint ich hasse sie dafür 

Es hat aufgehört zu regnen. Langsam kriecht die Sonne hinter den grauen Wolken hervor. Es wird hell. man kann die Sonne also doch nie ganz verdrängen, zurück kehrt sie ja doch immer.

Ich wünschte diese Leere würde veschwinden. Ich wünschte es würde regnen, denn ich hasse alle schönen Tage.

Warum kann nicht alles anders sein? Warum gerade du? Warum?

Das Schicksal war schon immer grausam.

Und egal was ich alles sage, wie sehr ich auch leide, die Sonne scheint trotzdem.

Traurig sein hat keinen Sinn Die Sonne scheint auch weiterhin Das macht den Schmerz ja so brutal Die Sonne scheint, als wär es ihr egal 

Ich hasse die Sonne.

Ich hasse sie, hasse sie, hasse sie.

Sie ignoriert meine Schmerzen, und dafür hasse ich sie. Sie ignoriert meine Blicke. Ich bin so weit von ihr entfernt, und doch scheint sie so nah.

Verschwinde doch einfach. Ich wünschte du wärst niemals da gewesen. Dann würde ich nicht hier liegen, und an dich denken.

Und ob man schwitzt, und ob man friert Und ob man den Verstand verliert Ob man allein im Dreck krepiert Die Sonne scheint, als wäre nichts passiert

Ich stehe auf. Doch meine Gedanken an dich bleiben die selben. Wie immer.

Wenn ich sterben würde, dan würde die Sonne weiter scheinen. Sie würde es hinnehmen. Den Lauf des Lebens dafür verantwortlich machen. Es wäre nicht,  
was besonders wäre.

Nur ein erloschener Stern.

Nur ... nichts weiter.

Ich verliere noch meinen Verstand. Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Kopf.

Es ist nicht richtig. Es tut nur weh und führt zu nichts.

Zu gar nichts... nur zu Schmerzen und Tränen.

Es ist nicht wie im Film Da stirbt der Held zum Schluss Damit man nicht zu lange ohne ihn auskommen muss

Doch auch wenn ich verzweifle, und daran kaputt gehe, du bist der Held.

Ich werde vor dir gehen, das ist unabänderlich. Du wirst mich nicht vermissen,  
du würdest mich nicht einmal bemerken. Nicht einmal dann, wenn ich tot wäre.

Nicht einmal wenn ich für dich sterben würde, würdest du meine Sprache verstehen.

Es ist nicht wie im Film Man kann nicht einfach gehen Man kann auch nicht zurückspulen Um das Ende nicht zu sehn

Ich kann nichts tun. Ich kann nur warten. Warten auf das Ende.

Wenn es gekommen ist, dann wirst du es nicht bemerken, aber ich. Wir werden weiterhin eine andere Sprache sprechen und werden nie wissen, was der Andere sagte.

Die Zeit ist unveränderlich.

Traurig sein hat keinen Sinn Die Sonne scheint auch weiter hin Das ist ja grad die Schweinerei Die Sonne scheint, als wäre nichts dabei 

Und wieder bin ich an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem Punkt, an dem ich mir einrede, dass Traurigkeit keinen Sinn hat.

Und jetzt? Was bringt mir das alles?

Die Sonne werde ich immer hassen.

Aber wie nah Hass und Liebe beieinander liegen...

Ja, wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich. Und vielleicht hasse ich dich auch, denn du bist dass,  
was ich mir am meisten hinfort wünsche. Du bist die Sonne.

Meine Sonne.

Du tust mir immer wieder weh, und so wird es auch immer sein, aber ich kann einfach nicht ohne dich.

Ich kann nicht mit dir, aber auch nicht ohne dich.

Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde es in mir regnen, aber außen würdest du scheinen. Wieso musst du die Sonne sein? Wieso gerade du?

Ich habe doch nichts unversucht gelassen, um dich zu hassen. Aber es geht nicht.

Es geht einfach nicht.

Ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringt Und auch, wenn das jetzt kitschig klingt: Ich hab heut nacht um dich geweint Ich wünsch dir, dass die Sonne für dich scheint

Und auch wenn ich dich so sehr hasse, so wünsche ich dir doch, dass auch du eine Sonne hast.  
Jemanden, der außen scheint, wenn es in dir regnet.

Denn nur die Sonne kann den Regen vertreiben. Denn auf Regen folgt immer Sonnenschein.

Doch ich hoffe, dass du deine Sonne schneller findest als ich. Ich habe erst zu spät bemerkt,  
wer meine Sonne ist.

Wo sie ist, wo sie für mich scheint.

Meine Gedanken kreisen. Weiter und weiter.

Und dann begegene ich dir. Draußen prasselt der Regen an das Fenster. Vielleicht ist er doch stark genug um die Sonne zu besiegen.

"Merkwürdig, dass es regnet", du redest tonlos.

Starrst vor dich hin. Wo ist die Sonne?

Ich schweige. Habe nichts zu sagen.

"Ich kann nichts verändern. Was existiert, das existiert und wird auch weiterhin bestehen"

"Ich weiß", flüstere ich.

Ich kann nichts verändern. Du existierst für mich, aber ich nicht für dich.

Aber wieso sagst du das? Wieso? Es tut doch so weh.

"Du bist die Sonne", sagte ich, unvermittelt, gerade heraus, und leer.

Du schweigst.

"Du bist der Regen", du schaust mich an.

Zum ersten Mal verstehen wir einander. Wir wissen, was der Andere sagt.

"Es hat keinen Sinn. Wenn die Sonne scheint, dann versiegt der Regen. Und wenn es regnet, dann verschwindet die Sonne", ich hatte vor, diese Worte nie auszusprechen, denn jetzt wo ich es getan habe, muss ich einsehen, dass es so ist.

Es tut weh. Es tut so verdammt weh.

"Ich kann nichts verändern. Was existiert, das existiert und wird auch weiterhin bestehen", wieder sprichst du diesen Satz aus.

Warum nur? Verstehen wir uns vielleicht doch nicht?

"Ich weiß!", ich kann meine Wut und meine Trauer nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Warum musst du mir weh tun? Ich hasse die Sonne"

Ich balle meine Fäuste.

Du willst mich nicht verstehen.

"Wir können nicht das verändern, was ist, aber wir können etwas Neues schaffen", du sprichst so leise, dass ich dich kaum verstehe.

Ich schüttel den Kopf. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr aufhören.

Nein, das halte ich einfach nicht mehr aus.

Ich drehe mich herum, renne den Gang lang.

"Der Regenbogen!", du rufst mir hinterher.

Die Tränen in meinen Augen brennen wie Feuer, doch ich bleibe stehen.

Ich drehe mich nicht herum, verharre einfach dort, bewegungslos.

"Schau aus dem Fenster", du bist wieder leiser geworden.

Soll ich dir vertrauen?

Aber nun verstehe ich dich, vielleicht sollte ich auf die Macht der Worte vertrauen.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf, schaue hinaus aus dem Fenster, Blicke über das Gelände Hogwarts.

Was ist dort? Habe ich dich vielleicht doch missverstanden?

Der Regenbogen?

Da sehe ich ihn. Ein heller Regenbogen. Und ich sehe die Sonne. Und den Regen.

"Regen und Sonne können zusammen existieren... du musst es nur sehen"

Du stehst hinter mir. Langsam legst du deine Hand auf meine Schulter, zitternd und drehst mich herum.

Noch bevor ich meine Tränen aus den Augen wischen kann, küsst du mich.

Sanft liegen deine Lippen auf meinen, während die Sonne zum Fenster herein scheint, und meine Nase kitzelt. Eine Träne rollt meine Wange herunter.

Meine Augen weiten sich. Mein Herz schlägt schneller.

Es scheint wie in einem Traum. Wir kümmern uns nicht darum, dass wir nicht alleine auf dem Gang sind.

Du bist Harry Potter, und ich bin Draco Malfoy.

Du bist die Sonne, und ich bin der Regen.

Die Sonne und der Regen werden nie dieselbe Sprache sprechen. Sie sind zu verschieden dazu, doch solange aus ihnen der Regenbogen wird, werden sie einander verstehen.

Denn wir hören nicht mit dem Ohr, sondern mit dem Herzen.

Und egal wie unterschiedlich wir auch sind, Regen und Sonne, so schlagen in unseren Körpern doch dieselben Herzen.

Ende

Wieder sowas psychomäßiges von mir. Das brauch ich ab und zu mal, um meinen Kopf frei zu kriegen, und meine Gedanken und Gefühle irgendwie zu ordnen. Das ist für mich sowas wie ein Denkarium XD Jedenfalls wird von mir sowas noch öfters kommen, tut mir Leid, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat.  
Ich habe übrigens immer sehr viele Zitate in solchen FF's von mir. Aus Filmen, Liedern oder Spielen. Vielleicht erkennt ihr ja alle Also, wenn es zu kitschig ist, dann tut es mir Leid.

Diese FF widme ich Tenue und meiner Freundin Denise 


End file.
